


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by thegirlinthebandtshirt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s02e09 Homewrecker, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthebandtshirt/pseuds/thegirlinthebandtshirt
Summary: Lucifer regrets not showing up to his dinner with Chloe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deckerstar feels have been high since Monday and the end of the episode has been bugging me. I had to write something. Enjoy!  
> ~Jordy  
> (Beta'd by my best friend, Olesya)

He couldn’t stop thinking about her since they danced. He couldn’t stop thinking about how easily their hands fit together when he pulled her onto the dance floor. He kept thinking about the pink in her cheeks as he encouraged her to dance with him. He thought about her laugh as he bobbed his head and bounced his shoulders. He thought about her beaming smile as she dropped the serious detective role, even if just for a few moments. He remembered the feeling of her body against his as they danced together. He thought about the bumping of their thighs as she slid onto the piano bench next to him after she saved his home. He recalled his own hesitation when she called him a friend, then about the look in her eyes as he asked her to dinner, and the hopeful feeling in his chest when she said yes. 

And then he had to bloody stand her up. He wanted nothing more than to apologize now and watch the light return to her eyes, but all he sees is the disappointment she is trying to hide. All he hears is the stifling silence between them since that night.

If only she knew why he didn’t show. Dr. Linda really scared him. He couldn’t handle his own feelings for her. Dr. Linda was right; he had come to Los Angeles looking for something, and he found it in Chloe. And he does care what she thinks of him. He cares more than he’d like to admit…and it terrifies him.

He wants to explain, but he can’t. He doesn’t know how to tell her that he stood her up because he was terrified of his own feelings for her. He watches her glare at him and cross her arms as he opens and closes his mouth without a proper explanation leaving it.

It’s Maze who finally tells him to man up and own up to it. He goes to her house in hopes that the child would help soften her. Her face falls when she sees him at the door and it physically pains him. “Detective, I wanted to apologize for the other night.” She invites him in, saying nothing, waiting for him to explain himself. “The doctor said something that hit me hard, and I was in no state to be charming you over dinner.” She asks him what his therapist said. He pauses, debating how to phrase this without giving himself away. “She made me realize why I came to Los Angeles,” he thinks of what to say next, “and what I’ve gotten out of it.” She raises her eyebrows in question, but she also knew he wouldn’t expand. He adds, “if it helps, I spent the night alone at Lux, drinking my sorrows.” She looks down as she smiles.  
“Okay, maybe it helps a little.”

So he and the detective were on good terms again, but he knew he would have to build up her trust again before he could ask her out to dinner once more. 

What she didn’t know, what he couldn’t tell her, was that home is where the heart is, and his home was not Lux - it was wherever she was.


End file.
